Holly Chang
Holly Chang — First appears in Angels' Blood. For more on this Character, see Sorrow. Introduction Holly Chang is the single surviving victim of Uram—a Bloodborn-crazed archangel who went on a macabre killing spree.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23–24 The concern is that Uram may have infected her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 Biography / History / Backstory ✥ No one is certain what she is — she needs blood, but not as much as a vampire, and she does need to eat food. She may be the result of an aborted attempt at conversion. The healers and doctors think she may simply be one of those who are easily Made — but now that she's only partially transformed, trying to complete the conversion may kill her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 ✥ Later she changes her name to Sorrow, but changes it back to Holly as it made her family sad. Book: Archangel's Viper About Species * Human / Unknown-Made * No one is certain what she is — she needs blood and food. * Something new in the world of immortals. Age * Twenty-seven (twenty-three when made).Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 * Young enough to still be considered a girl by older immortals.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 Powers / Abilities / Skills *Can mesmerize. *Enhanced strength, enhanced speed. *Venom almost as powerful as Venom's (can also be spat) Weaknesses * She might be infected. Occupation / Position / Title *Trainee under Janvier and Aswini. *Monitors the shadowy side of town, creating contacts and gleaning information from informants. Habitat / Residence / Origins / Court * Raphael's territory * Apartment in The Tower Character / Personality / Motivations * Interests / Likes / Dislikes *Fashion. Physical Description * Five foot four inches (5'4"). * Asian descent. * Small frame and build. * Slanted eyes. Originally brown, they changed to the same shade as Uram. However, they are now a shockingly bright viper green. * Black hair with rainbow highlights. Connections * Family: Allan Chang (father), Daphne Chang (mother), Mia Chang (older sister), Alvin Chang (younger brother), Wesley Chang (younger brother). * Mentor: Dmitri, Venom. * Maker: Uram (forced). * Contracted-to: Dmitri (open ended, not necessarily ending after 100 years). * Friends: Ashwini, Janvier, Elena, Honor, Dmitri, Venom. * Other: Trace, Andreja. * Allies: Raphael, Ashwini, Janvier, Elena, Honor, Dmitri, Venom, * Enemies: Uram, Kenasha. * Love interest: Venom (mate). * Trained by: Honor, Ashwini, Elena, Janvier, Dmitri and Venom. Other Details * Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Elena Deveraux * Raphael * Dmitri * Uram * Illium Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use Book References''. 1. Angels' Blood She was found hiding in a hole away from the building that held rest of the bodies by Elena Deveraux and Raphael when they followed her blood trail. Elena finds her naked accept for blood, her arms gripping her raised knees as she rocked.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 When she saw a glimpse Illium of wings, she started whimpering, locking her muscles tight. Elena insists that one of the vampires help—no one with wings. Raphael sends for Dmitri. She fears the woman will be killed. Raph says that she will need to be tested. The concern is that she may be infected—she will be killed if she is.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 Dmitri has taken her to their healers. She might be infected with Uram's madness—his brand is catching—she ingested some of Uram's blood, most likely by forcing her to feed from him. Elena tells Raphael the story to demonstrate that she understands that if Holly Chang become a monster, she needs to die.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 Dmitri reports: She doesn't carry the mutant variant of the toxin, but she does carry something. She's not contagious-and they need to discover the truth of whatever it is Uram did to her. She's under 24-hour watch.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 2. Archangel's Kiss Elena recalled the time she'd seen Holly Chang—she had turned hysterical at the sight of wings after being forced to witness Uram's atrocities.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows For more — see: Sorrow Quotes : That woman—girl, really—had survived a monster intent on destroying everything she was. She deserved a fucking medal for courage, not pity. — Elena : "Without the proper procedure and with the mutant strain in Uram's blood, it should have been impossible."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 : "Be easy, Dmitri," he said now. "We won't abuse her, but we must monitor her progress." If she carried the taint of the bloodborn, she had to die.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Characters